


只有狼知道

by chamiao



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 正剧向





	只有狼知道

只有狼知道  
【冰与火之歌】Thjon  
茶腐玉

Chapter 1

凛冽的寒风裹挟雪片穿林而过，率先将临冬城主归来的消息送入城中。从龙石岛回程的队伍比去时多了一人，铁群岛的Theon Greyjoy，骑一匹跛马行在队伍最后，与周遭之人格格不入。

他被Jon Snow以赎罪之名带回，得以重返这座阔别多年的城堡。城外的覆雪的松林一如往日苍郁，古木潮湿而腐朽的气息扑鼻而来，他贪恋地猛吸两口，忽然察觉到风中夹杂着一丝热烫的腥气，令人无端战栗。

不等他细思，身下的马匹发出一声嘶鸣，前脚猛然跃起，仓皇跑进树林深处。Theon被这骤然变故带得跌落下马，一时间天旋地转，唯见飞鸟扑簌振翅，掠过交错的枝桠飞向天空。

他的视线中闪过一团白影，须臾就被仰面压制在雪地上。一头硕大的野兽覆压而下，张嘴低吼时，锋利的獠牙间腥气浓重，赤色的眼睛红得滴血。那是Jon Snow的狼，男人在电光石火间反应过来，“Ghost？”

Theon不指望这声呼唤能为他博来什么同情，他见过Robb的狼在战场上撕碎敌人，分毫间开肠破肚。况且他与Ghost的关系向来不睦，在他同它主人针锋相对的青年时期，那个白毛畜生作为Jon的帮手，没少把咬死的猎物堆在Theon房门口恐吓。

此刻，他的双肩被白狼的前爪钉在地上，脆弱的脖颈暴露在野兽面前，咬上一口就足够夺命。他喉咙发紧，身体难以自制地战栗起来，仿佛再度置身于恐怖堡湿冷的地牢，数十只恶犬正在牢笼外虎视眈眈，只待主人一声令下……

“Ghost，别！”听闻响动的Jon Snow驭马从队伍的最前端赶来，跑得有些急，胯下的骏马几乎勒不住。在他阻拦之前，Ghost似乎已经认出眼前的人，仅用湿润的鼻头左右逡巡，挨蹭着嗅了嗅他的发间，而后扭头走开了。

Jon本想阻止一场可见的灾祸，却惊异于白狼只是将人扑倒，并无下一步动作。Ghost退开后，那人狼狈地从雪地上爬起，手套在混乱中脱落，露出的手指伤痕累累，丑陋地蜷缩着。

“谢谢。”Theon对Jon道谢，而后低头前行，没有寻回马匹或与人同乘的意思，似乎打算就这样徒步走回临冬城。他落马时摔得不轻，左脚看起来有点跛，踽踽独行于冰雪间，背影说不出的单薄。Jon停在原地凝视半晌，最终对他的狼下令，“跟着他。”

 

冰原狼对主人的忠诚毋庸置疑，直到Jon一行进入城内下马解鞍，Ghost都跟在Theon身后寸步不离，甚至在之后举办的接风晚宴上，从不入席的它也破天荒地出现在席间。

Jon的本意并非如此，他只是想让Ghost把Theon护送进城，避免临冬城的旧民找他麻烦。或许他们早已认不出他了，毕竟Theon如今瘦到一件鹿皮外衣都撑不起，况且他以前那么爱笑，现在已经不笑了。

当然，并非他有意包庇临冬城的罪人，他只是不想刚一回来就惹出事端。Ghost或许误解了他的意思，但这也不是什么大事，晚些纠正也无妨。

他此时正坐在临冬城大厅的高台上，参加为他接风洗尘的晚宴。他指名要求Theon Geryjoy一同参与，但没人为他安排座次，那人就坐在长厅末端的条凳上，和青年侍从混杂一处，就像Jon曾经那样。

威严的石墙把风雪与冷寒拒之门外，大厅内热闹喧嚣，四处弥漫着烤肉与鲜酿的香气。Theon不知凛冬已至，城内如何找到这些新鲜食材大摆宴席，烤野猪和野牛腿，塞满培根与蘑菇的鹿肉派，烤鸽子，烤鹅，甚至还有白港打捞上来的海鱼和巨型龙虾。

乐师们适时奏起欢快的音乐，酒桌前觥筹交错，北方人的筵饮不拘小节。领主与仆从高声交谈，用不入流的荤话佐酒，喝醉时便勾肩搭背地唱歌，将酒樽掷来掷去。Theon无法融入其间，他的血液中残留着少许对欢愉的渴望，可惜他认识的人大多都死了，剩下的都视他为叛徒。

宴会上唯一熟悉的，只剩他身边的冰原狼，尽管这份熟悉算不上亲切。对于白狼出现在宴会厅他深感疑惑，他记得Stark家的狼有多孤傲，它们宁愿在冰天雪地中猎食一只精瘦的松鼠，也不愿屈居人下摇尾，等待别人赏赐一块上好的烤牛肉。

或许它一直想撕碎自己的喉咙，只是碍于主人在场不方便下嘴，于是一直跟着他寻找时机。Theon被自己的想象吓住，登时肌肉紧绷，幸好Ghost仅仅将自己蜷成一团，趴在他脚边打起盹来。

Theon再度无所事事，他不愿与那些侍从分食同一只烤兔，更不愿饮些不入流的烈酒，听他们吹嘘战争或女人。尽管他曾一度陷落，但贵族的高傲融进骨血里，他永远也不会像那个私生子一般……

不，那个私生子，Jon Snow，如今正坐在主席上，身穿象征Stark家族色彩的灰绒白边披风，胸口处绣着冰原狼的纹章。他身旁坐着Stark家的两个女孩，马脸Arya已经出落成聘婷少女，Sansa也比他上次见时明艳许多，正如一个真正的Lady Stark，举手投足间光彩照人。

他从前还幻想过Stark大人把Sansa嫁给他，并将他认作亲子，好让私生子心甘情愿地叫他一声“大人”。现在看来，一切不过是痴心妄想，守夜人、临冬城、连同整个北境，Snow的头衔多到盛不下，而Theon Greyjoy呢，他的名字甚至不配和他同时提及。

或许是Theon的目光过于赤裸，高台上的Jon有所感应，淡淡瞥了他一眼，随后抬手唤来事务官。片刻之后，一盘鲜嫩多汁的迷迭香烤羊肉被送到Theon面前，连同半份热气腾腾的鸽子派。

Theon拿不准Jon什么意思，原先Stark大人在宴席上，也会将菜肴赏赐给其他家族的领主以示荣宠，但赏赐不应属于罪人。可惜没等他想明白，身旁的Ghost已经坐起身子望向他，Theon试图理解它的想法，“你想吃？”

白狼未有回应，他取出腰间的匕首割下一块肉，Ghost便凑上来用舌头卷走，三两口囫囵下肚，而后继续用赤红的眼睛盯着他瞧。Theon暂时不用担心Ghost会骤起攻击，看在淹神的份上，Snow也并非绝情，至少送来一盘羊肉代他受过。

Ghost就着Theon的手吃完半只乳羊，末了低下头颅，温热的舌头舔进他的掌心。Theon直觉想躲，但白狼的舌头热得发烫，和记忆中湿冷的触感截然不同。

喂饱冰原狼之后，Theon正打算享用那块鸽子派，抬眼瞧见侍从带领一位未满十岁的女孩，走到他面前自报家门，“熊岛领主Lyanna Mormont。”

“Mormont小姐。”Theon有些受宠若惊，尽管他努力做到与常人无异，但这般贵族间的互通名讳已是恍若隔世。他略挺起脊背，向女孩伸出右手，试图让礼数更周全，“铁群岛的Theon Greyjoy，我尚记得您母亲的尊容。”

“Greyjoy，我亦曾听闻你的名字。你用匕首刺向兄弟袒露的脊背，烧死幼童曝尸城头，将临冬城拱手让予恐怖堡的Bolton家族，你犯下的罪孽罄竹难书。”Lyanna并未理会他的示好，反而用严厉冷峻的语气警告，“北境之王胸怀宽广，但北境永不遗忘。”

“是。”伸出的手尴尬地停在半空，他早该料到不会有什么愉快对话，哪怕对方是个稚嫩无害的小姑娘。Theon没有反驳，他的利爪已被磨平，况且他真心想要赎罪，“您说的是，终我一生也不能弥补……”

一声低吼打断了他的忏悔，蜷缩在他脚边的巨狼突然起身，从喉咙中发出威胁的咕哝。Ghost体型庞大，四脚着地时便近乎与女孩等高，站在Theon身前弓紧背部，如同领地受到侵犯般一触即发。

“Ghost，你怎么也在？”Lyanna没有被这威胁吓退，反而倾身靠近，露出少女纯粹的神色。她一直钟爱王身边这只优雅的野兽，但也同样深知冰原狼不同于猎狗般亲人，他们野性难驯，鲜少对人类示好。

白狼的反应则冷淡许多，它甩头避开女孩抚摸的手，仍站在她与Theon之间寸步不让。女孩察觉到白狼的不友善，抬头看了看它身后的男人，未发一语，转身走开了。

 

筵席从傍晚延续到深夜，成桶的葡萄酒和黑啤酒被运进厅堂，再变成空桶运出去。Theon喝了两杯便不想再饮，趁四下无人关注，起身离席而去。

他本想在城中随便找处居所将就，谁知刚出大厅就被一位老仆叫住，说是Snow大人已为他安排好住地。仆从引他来到居室，出乎意料在Stark家的主堡，还是宽敞干燥的朝南向正房。他记得这里曾是Bran或Rickon的房间，Jon大概想藉此提醒他所犯的罪孽，就像席间那个小熊女对他说的，北境永不遗忘。

壁炉中的火烧得极旺，把体内积攒的湿寒驱散几分，连同骨缝间连绵的痛楚都有所缓解。Theon几乎要发出满足的喟叹，一顿饱餐，一张软床，如今的他还想有什么奢求？

Jon进屋时Theon正在整理衣服，寥寥几件，不过是多年前出征时挑剩下的，堆在阴冷的房间里发霉，但总归属于他自己。

他有一瞬怀疑场景的实在性，相似的环境重叠了现实与记忆，海怪太瘦了，后颈的骨骼突兀嶙峋，裸露的一小块皮肤白得透明。Jon在晚宴上喝了太多酒，透过蒸腾的醉意晕乎乎地看着他，愈发觉得不真实。直到Theon察觉到身后有人，才终于将他唤醒，“Jon？”

“Jon？”他在初醒的边缘挣扎，只来得及捕捉他的尾音。

“你怎么到这里来了？”Theon尝试用轻松的语气同他对谈，“我还以为宴会厅那些人会拉着你喝到天亮。”

“你之前从没叫过我Jon。”他终于对这个称呼提出质疑，从龙石岛的海滩上重逢Theon就一直这样叫他，他想问为什么，但始终没有独处的时机。这种事又不至于专程把对方找来谈论，好像他多在意似的。

“那只是……”Theon还在思考托辞，察觉到他眉间的阴郁又集聚了几分，迅速改口道，“抱歉，我不该……”

“你确实不该。”Jon不耐烦地打断他，他这几天听到太多道歉，比Theon过去十来年加起来都要多，“别以为我不懂你在想什么，利用Stark家的心软套近乎，指望一个称呼博取同情，我说的对吗，Theon Greyjoy？”

Jon不知关于称呼的话题触到了什么敏感地带，或许他的语气凶恶了些，又或许屋内昏黄的灯影令人不安。Theon原本闪避的神色迅速沉顿，如同浓黑的沼泽透不出半点光亮。他的身体轻微颤抖，在Jon能阻止之前屈膝跪下，无比驯服地垂首，“是的，My Lord……”

“你在做什么！”七层地狱啊，他从来不知该如何跟这只该死的海怪交谈，总是一次又一次地搞砸。他拽着Theon的胳膊把他拖起来，隔着衣料也能感觉到他肌肉的紧绷，连同微小的战栗细不可查，“我没有想要责罚你，不，我不是说之前的事一笔勾销……该死的，我是说，我还是习惯你叫我Snow，或者bastard，还是你叫过什么更难听的？”

他的语气急躁，仿佛不再是那个沉稳成熟的北方领主，而是回到当初那个敏感稚嫩的少年。可惜Theon恍若未闻，他拼命祈求对方的原谅，祈求保留他剩下的手指和脚趾，直到Jon死死把他拥进怀中。

“你在临冬城的安全可以得到保障，我以Stark家族的名誉向你保证。这里没有酷刑，没有折辱，在你面前的是Jon Snow，不是……不是别的什么人。”见鬼，他甚至连提起那个名字都要斟酌，Jon被某种熟悉的暴躁感折磨着，准确地说，从再次见到Theon Greyjoy开始，每件事都令他烦躁不安。

Jon不知自己的手臂是该放松还是收紧，只能尴尬地维持着，他希望对方说些什么，甚至开始怀念Theon花样百出的嘲讽。Jon向来寡言，羞辱或挑衅都是Theon擅长做的，他只在受到对方攻击时跳起脚反驳，毫无章法地勃然大怒，然后两人剑拔弩张，不欢而散。

他几乎以为今晚也是同样的结局，只是过程略有出入，直到他的冰原狼不请自来。Ghost顺着半掩的木门入内，径自在屋内环绕一圈巡视，而后站在两人脚边。

或许是外来者打破了屋内的平衡，Theon急促的喘息逐渐平复，终于，他动了动手指，推开环住他的胸膛，低头叫了一声，“Jon。”

“你好些了？”Jon也随之松了口气，屈从于这个称呼不再计较。无所谓了，叫什么都好，只要他别动不动就下跪。

“我刚才……我不知道，见谅。”他以为时间能够减缓他的症状，可夜晚与独处依然将恐惧无限放大。天知道他最不想被Jon看到，无论谁都好，只要不是Jon Snow，他失去的已经够多了，唯独Jon Snow……

Theon在心中反复默念，即将重新陷入思绪时，突然感觉指尖一凉，随后是或轻或重的舔舐。他猛地清醒过来，低下头，略带诧异地问道，“Ghost？它怎么也来了？”

Jon挑眉，一本正经的脸上难得表现出戏谑，“看来它今晚想跟你睡。”

“什么？”Theon看上去诧异极了，瞪圆了淡绿色的眼睛反问，“它真的不是想……不，对不起。”

“不是想趁你睡觉时咬断你的喉咙？”Jon帮他把剩下的半句补完，他恨死了对方的吞吞吐吐，好像说错一句，自己就会要他的命一样。

“我不确定，Ghost原来不是很讨厌我，我还用箭射中过他的后腿。”他说这话的时候，白狼正叼起四处散落的旧布料，试图在他床头的地板上搭窝。Theon有一瞬的无措，最终还是主动贡献了一个枕头，抿起唇角似笑非笑，“或许狼的记忆没有那么好。”

“或许我……”Jon想说或许我的也没那么好，但是旧神在上，Greyjoy对Stark家做的事一辈子也别想赎清。可Jon受够了他那副畏缩惊惧的样子，同他交谈时连抬头都不敢，那么令人厌恶，又令人……Jon希望对方能恢复往日的神色，哪怕是讥诮或者嘲讽，但他不知怎么开口，只能说，“没事。”

可惜这句话并未得到回馈，空气在两人的呼吸间凝滞，静得能听到雪花落上窗棂。Theon将仅有的几件衣服又叠了一遍，开口道，“很晚了。”

“是，很晚了。”Jon目不转睛地盯着他，许久之后终于转身离开，带上了房门。

 

Jon走到Theon隔壁的房间住下，或者说他把Theon安排在自己隔壁，就像回程的船舱中那样。他背靠沉厚的木门，方才短暂的接触一遍遍回放，那人过瘦的肩胛，颤抖着求饶的话语，瞳孔的颜色愈发浅薄，被搂进怀里时挣扎得像只鸟。

这人真是个麻烦，他早该知道，在他把人从龙石岛抢回之前，Davos爵士曾建议派他驻守铁群岛，被Jon以担心他再度反叛为由拒绝了。把他放在身边方便监视，对谁来说都是更好的抉择。

Theon的状况比他想象得还要糟糕，不仅是生理方面。那人原先总是炫耀自己铁群岛继承人的身份，他是盐与铁的子民，他的荣耀属于大海，理应头枕匕首与长刀，在暗夜的浪涛中酣然入眠，而不是被海风灌满船帆的呼啸声惊醒。

过去的数天里，他几乎每晚、每晚都能听到Theon被噩梦囿困的声响，那些凌乱急促的喘息，支离破碎的梦呓，折磨得人难以入眠。Jon多少次站在他门前，心绪随着波涛起伏，却该死地不敢推开那扇门。

现在终于能有所好转，临冬城的夜晚虽然寒冷，但至少没有海面上的摇摆动荡。他记得Thoen Greyjoy花哨的性格，特地嘱咐老仆将被褥换成软缎面料，又有Ghost在房内，他没什么好担心。

事实也正是如此。

Theon的浅眠往往与噩梦相连，这一晚，他梦见自己赤脚在森林中逃命，跑得精疲力竭，无穷无尽的追兵举着火把骑马赶来，点燃了整片树林的火光。现实中的绝望延伸到梦境里，他跑到喉咙里泛起浓重的血味，跑到再也迈不动一步，直到失足坠落山崖。

下坠的失重感将他惊醒，屋内一片漆黑，唯有白狼的眼瞳在黑暗中微微发光。Ghost沉默地从地板上起身，轻盈地跳上床榻，在男人身边侧卧。Theon不知道它此时在想什么，但野兽身上的热度近在咫尺，他被方才的噩梦折磨得神经衰弱，本能地伸手环抱住冰原狼。

Ghost没有一口咬断他的喉咙，与此相反，它甚至伸出爪子，把人往怀里拢了拢。白狼的皮毛没有想象中坚硬，尤其在脖颈处异常柔软，吸水能力亦是超群。Theon久违地感觉到温暖，将手脚藏进它厚实的长毛里，踏实的触感绵延出某种困倦。

他从未如此清晰地把控梦境与现实的边界，恐惧被留在陈梦里，而新的梦将是暖的。他开始嫉妒Stark家的运气，最终也只说了一句，“谢谢你，Ghost。”

或许……他不确定，温软的倦意令他思维滞顿。在重新陷入睡眠前，他想，或许他该谢的还有Jon。

 

Tbc.


End file.
